


Ceder

by willneverbeordinary



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (the tags escalated quickly??), Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, Bottom!Link, M/M, Polyamory, Top!Rhett, Yoga, if it's a polyam situation or a no wives/no kids au is up to the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Rhett gets asked to show Link some yoga poses when Link catches Rhett doing them in their office. Rhett agrees to have Link over and, even though Rhett said it's not a date, there's no harm in lighting a few candles, right?





	Ceder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacularMetteld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/gifts), [LikeASwitchInHeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/gifts).



The door opens in the middle of Rhett switching yoga poses. He looks up and catches Link standing halfway through the door. It takes another two seconds before he slips inside and closes it.

“The– your back?” Link gestures at his own back.

Rhett breathes in and arches his back. Exhales and curls it. On the next exhale, he goes to a neutral pose and lifts his gaze. Link is still by the door, quietly observing him, hands clasped.

“Usually I don't do this in our office.”

“You could at least have climbed up to the loft.” Link grins but then his smile drops. “You couldn't move? Why didn't you tell me–”

Rhett sits back on his heels with a huff of laughter. “I'm fine. I just– I– thought– what are you doing here, man?”

Link crosses his arms loosely and gestures with his hand. “I left my wallet.”

Rhett shakes his head. “How difficult is it to keep track of your keys, phone, and wallet? It's literally three things.”

“I know where it is, I haven't lost it,” Link says, voice clipped. He goes to his desk. “Ta-da!”

Rhett gives a slow clap. “Wow. Amazing.”

Link rolls his eyes at him and pockets the wallet. He walks past Rhett but stops a step from the door. He turns and Rhett arches an eyebrow at him.

“The poses, the, uh, yoga poses?”

Rhett frowns but hums.

“Can you– could you– can you show me? My back isn't– it kinda hurts? Not bad but, you know, maybe some yoga would be good?”

“Right now?” Rhett's skin is suddenly tingling and his heart does a strange little somersault.

Link chews on his lip for a moment but then he shakes his head. “No. There's no time for it now–”

“Why did you ask?” Rhett say as that tingling sensation turns prickly.

A handful of emotions seem to flicker in Link's eyes. “Because I'm asking if you'd want to show me. Thursday evening? Your place?”

Rhett's mouth is a little dry when he says “Sounds good.”

Link winking at him makes his cheeks heat up and he looks away, trying to shake it off.

“It's a date.”

“It's not a date, Neal!” Rhett calls after him as Link leaves.

 

* * *

 

It's not a date, but Rhett has dimmed the lights and lit some candles. He has picked out an incense and made a playlist of calm, instrumental music.

The doorbell rings exactly 9 pm on the dot. Rhett throws a last glance at the setup and heads to the door. He takes a deep breath, breathes out slowly, rolls his shoulders back, and opens the door.

“You know you can just walk in, you don't have to ring the doorbell,” Rhett says.

Link shrugs. “Being polite never hurt. Are you gonna invite me in or just stand there and stare at me?”

Rhett snaps his gaze back up to Link's face. “What, are you a vampire or something?”

Link rolls his eyes and shoves his way inside. Rhett closes the door behind him.

“I didn't know what to wear?” Link says, turning halfway back around, holding up a small duffel bag.

He's in drop crotch sweatpants and a soft looking, black tee. The way the fabric stretches across Link's shoulders catches Rhett's gaze.

Rhett licks his bottom lip, raising his gaze to meet Link's. “It's fine– I mean, what you are wearing already.”

Link nods at him but puts the bag down, unzips it, and picks up a different pair of pants. “I– uh– I also have these?”

“You own leggings?”

“Yeah, so?”

Rhett shakes his head. “No, no, that's– put those on, they're better– I mean, better for– for–”

“Mobility?” Link is giving him a slanted smile and Rhett just nods.

“Yeah. Right. Mobility.”

“Okay, Rhett.”

Link heads over to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Rhett stares after him the entire time, until the lock clicks. He shakes his head and goes back to the yoga mat he has set up and sits down, cross legged, closes his eyes and tries to focus on breathing deep and slow. He opens his eyes again as Link sinks down on the opposite mat.

“Is there incense burning?”

“Uh. Yeah. I can put it out if it gives you a migraine?”

“No. It's nice,” Link says. He looks around and then looks at Rhett again with small smile. “All of this is very nice.”

Rhett cheeks go hot and he looks down. “Wanted it to be relaxing, I don't know.”

Link nods at him, still smiling. The room is warm, but it's that little smile that settles hotly in Rhett's belly.

“Okay. Let's just– what part of your back hurts?” Rhett asks.

“Oh.” Link gestures vaguely. “Upper back? Shoulder's, mostly. But it's kinda, it's all a little stiff. Been hitting the gym pretty hard, you know.”

Rhett snorts. “Yeah, okay.”

“How do we start?”

“Uh, well. Shoulders?”

“Are you asking me or giving me instruction?”

There's a gleam in Link's eyes. Or maybe it's the candle light. Rhett blinks. He wets his lips.

“I'm gonna give you instructions.”

“Good.”

Rhett swallows. “Okay, first, we're gonna do an easy, restful pose. So if– sit on your knees.”

Link gets on all fours before he sinks down on his knees. He looks at Rhett.

“Good, uh, and then, so– there are– I want to go to a more restful pose and then into something that can stretch your back out and get the shoulders– and we can go back to another starting pose and move though all of them but– so to start just, touch your big toes together–”

“Okay.”

“Then you– keep sitting on your heels but move your knees–”

Link shifts but stops and frowns. “No, wait, I don't get it?”

“Just like– move your knees outward.”

“How?”

“What do you mean how? Just–” Rhett gets up and sinks down next to Link instead, grabbing one knee and pulls gently. “Like this.”

“Oh!” Fluidly, Link shifts his legs until his knees are at about the with of his hips. “Like this?”

Rhett runs his hand up Link's leg to his hip. “That's good, like that. And, so, this is a version of this pose–”

“What's it called?”

“Balasana. It's like, ‘child's pose’, or something.”

“Huh.”

“So you lean forward, try to get your body between your knees. Extend your arms– no, look–” Rhett scoots forward and wraps his fingers around Link's wrist, guiding his arm to extend forward.

He puts his palm between Link's shoulder blades, applying just a gentle pressure, and Link sinks down against the mat, arms outstretched.

“Like that, yeah, you're doing good, Link. Rest your forehead against the mat.”

Link drops his head, forehead to the ground, and exhales. Rhett runs his hand down his back. Feels the bumps of Link's spine under his fingertips. He stops just above the waistband of Link's leggings, right where his back dips into his pelvis.

“Alright, now, slowly sit back up, kinda pull yourself up from, like, your hips, and get on all fours.”

On and inhale, Link pulls himself to stand on his knees, and on and exhale he shifts his weight until he's on all fours. Rhett's hand is still on Link's lower back.

“There ya go. So, this should stretch your shoulders–  it's the extended puppy pose. Let's make sure you have your shoulders above your wrists, knees above your hips.”

Link shifts a little. Rhett keeps a hand on his back and runs his other hand down Link's arm.

“Good. Now, okay, like the last post, you just reach forward, but stay up on your knees.”

“Link this?” Link sinks down. He walks his hands forward a little, arches his back, and rests his forehead against the mat again.

Rhett's breath catches. “That's– perfect.”

“Thank you,” Link says and his voice is a bit hushed. Low and warm.

Rhett's heart does that little leap; a strange tumbling through emotions that leaves him just a little breathless.

“Try to– to stretch your arms out.” He puts his fingertips between Link's shoulder blades. “Just press your hands down.”

“Oh. Feels good.”

“That's– that's good.” His pulse dances in his fingertips as he slides them down Link's back again.

He shifts his position, standing on his knees behind Link. Lets his other hand join the first and rest on Link's lower back. Link's tee has ridden up just half of an inch. Rhett smooths his palms up Link's back, pushing it up just a little more. Slides back down, slowly. Stops at Link's waist, thumbs towards his spine. Link's skin is warm and soft.

“See if you can– pull your hips back a lil’.” He tugs at Link. Just a little.

And Link presses back. He loses his pose as he pushes his ass back against Rhett and any thought that Rhett has melts away from the heat that roars through him. Link breathes out a soft noise, rocking back again. Rhett grabs hold of him. Wraps an arm around Link's waist and hoists him back, tugs him into Rhett's lap.

Rhett is sitting down on his knees. He has Link balancing with his knees outside of Rhett's. Link is leaning into him. Rhett spreads his legs a little, opening Link up a little more, making him try to grasp for Rhett for some balance.

“So.” Link's voice is a little breathy. “What's this pose?”

Rhett huffs. Link's hair tickles the side of Rhett's face as Link leans his head back.

“This– this would be more like–”

“Tantra?” Link shifts his hips and Rhett holds back a moan.

“Well. I think that's, that's, you know, an Americanised version. But all of this is– like, kama sutra, too, that's, a whole lot more than positions, but–”

“Huh.” Link reaches back. He tangles his fingers in Rhett's hair. “But isn't it a thing? Doing poses together?”

“Yeah. It's a thing.”  Rhett swallows. He pauses for a second, just letting his hands slide up Link's body. Twists his head a little, brushes his lips against Link's neck, and breathes his next words against warm skin; “You wanna try it?”

He can't see Link's grin, but from the way Link sounds when he says 'yes’, Rhett can easily picture it.

“Alright. But we're getting out of this pose, this is killin’ my knees.”

“Right.” Link slips from Rhett's lap. “You're such an old man. With your arthritis n’ all that.”

“Hey, I do actually have arthritis.”

Link moves around, facing Rhett. “Mhm. I'll be gentle with you, don't worry.”

“Oh.” Rhett arches an eyebrow and Link is grinning again. “You think that's how it's gonna be? You think you know how this is gonna go?”

There's heat and honey in Link's voice as he says _'I have pretty good idea how it'll go’_. His eyes gleam, dark blue in the candle light, and it sends sparks dancing around, just behind Rhett's sternum.

Rhett shakes his head and then he nods. “Alright. C'mere.”

He shifts into sitting cross-legged and reaches for Link. There's a certain way Rhett’s pulse jumps when he wraps his fingers around Link's wrist, and maybe Link can tell or maybe it makes him feel something, too, but the cocky grin disappears. Instead he looks at Rhett with lidded eyes and follows where Rhett directs him with small touches.

“Yeah, yeah, that's it, like I'm sitting but–”

Link gets into Rhett's lap. Wraps his legs around Rhett and crosses them behind Rhett's ass. He drapes his arms over Rhett's shoulders. Rhett melts into him. Wraps his arms tight around Link's torso and holds him close.

“Is this how you want me?”

Rhett smiles. “I have more ideas.”

He leans in and they're forehead to forehead, like completing a circuit, and Rhett’s heart is racing but he breathes deep and slow.

“But we're gonna hold this pose and breathe together,” he murmurs.

“So weird,” Link says, but he cards his fingers through Rhett's hair again.

Rhett's chest is filled with a deep glow. His eyes are closed. He inhales through the nose. The cedar incense dances on the air, mingles with Link's scent. He exhales through the mouth and a warm puff of air hits his lips. A hand cups his face.The heat of the candles and the warmth of Link's body curls around him.

“Link?”

“Yeah?”

He opens his eyes and finds Link's eyes still closed. “Hey.”

They blink open - glowing warm blue - and Rhett leans in. Stops just a fraction from letting their lips meet, but Link closes that distance. His chest bursts into a million sparks. His skin tingles wherever Link touches. With a moan he deepens the kiss. Gently lays Link down on his back on the mat. Leans over him, into him, kissing, touching, burning so bright.

“I didn't– want– to assume– anything–” Link breathes between kisses, and Rhett hums at him, kisses his neck hungrily. “But I– have condoms– in my bag.”

Rhett pulls back a little and Link is giving him a small grin. Candle light danced across his face and his eyes gleam.

“Oh? What else did ya not wanna assume?” He kisses Link's neck again, gives a little bite, and Link laughs breathly, clutching Rhett's shoulder.

“That if I just showed off my ass enough you'd, you know, tap that.”

Rhett can't help laughing against Link's neck. He lifts himself up and looks at Link.

“You think.”

“Was kinda counting on it. I don't wanna assume–”

“Sure you don't,” Rhett says, smiling.

“But I did hope you’d wanna top.”

Rhett rolls his hips. Presses down, lets Link feel how hard he is. Link gives a small gasp and wraps his legs around Rhett.

“That's a yes?” Link says as he arches into Rhett. “C'mon, Rhett, say it.”

_“Yes.”_

Link shimmies out from underneath Rhett and Rhett lifts himself up, lets Link get free. Link grabs his duffel bag, picks up a condom and a small bottle of lube. Hands them over, cheeks glowing with a blush.

“Gettin’ kinda warm in here?” Link says.

Rhett hums att him. “Why don't you take off your shirt?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Take off your shirt.”

Link slides it off, slowly. Looks at Rhett with lidded eyes and parted lips.

“On all fours. Right here.” Rhett moves out of the way, patting the mat.

Link crawls over to him, winks as he faces away from Rhett, and waits on his hands and knees.

“Remember the pose where you walked your arms forward but stayed on your knees? Think you can do that? Do your shoulders hurt?”

“I wasn't really hurtin’ anywhere,” Link says and sinks down, arms stretched out, forehead to the mat.

Link arches his back a little deeper and Rhett can't bite back a groan. He tugs his own shirt off and throws it aside. Link is so warm when Rhett gets his hands on him. He smooths his palms down Link's sides. Curls his fingers against his hips. The playlist has stopped and the sounds they're both making - Link's soft whines and Rhett's almost-growls - rolls through the silence. Rhett curls over Link. Tugs at his hips and presses up against him. Link presses back. Rolls his hips lazily, and Rhett makes a strangled noise.

“You're really sure?” Rhett breathes, words falling hot and a little frantic from his lips.

“Yeah.” Link's voice is sure. Steady, even though he's breathing hard.

“What about work?” It slips out. It scurries through Rhett like a wisp of freezing wind.

The low laugh Link gives is warm. “We'll be okay.”

Link sits up. Turns around. He runs his fingers through the hair at the back of Rhett's head, tugs him in for a kiss. Slow. Wet. Rhett groans and grasps at Link.

“Mythical will be alright,” Link says against Rhett's lips. “You and I will be alright.”

“I just–”

“I thought I was the one always overthinking everything. Weren't you the one who said 'let's just see what happens’?”

Link is smiling.

Rhett huffs. “Yeah but– I-I–”

“Rhett.” Link pulls back and Rhett follows him. “Just tell me how you want me.”

Rhett groans. Pushes his face up against Link's neck. Kisses him. “On your knees, on your back, in my lap. In my bed. Right here. Over the fucking GMM desk.”

Link laughs softly, breathlessly. “Yeah.”

“If you don't get naked right now I'll _rip_ your leggings off.”

It's uncoordinated, a wayward elbow, an almost headbutt, somehow, but they manage to undress. Rhett's cock twitches as he rolls the condom on and pulls Link into his lap. Rhett sitting cross-legged and Link wrapping himself around him. Two fingers rubbing against Link's hole; Link's breath hitting Rhett's shoulder in damp moans. Then he get the lube and it's all messy and wet and Link's nails dig into his back, his teeth making white hot marks on Rhett's shoulder.

He lines up. Pushes gently, pressing inside just a little, Link's rim fluttering and squeezing. Rhett curses or prays. It's some kind of arrangement or sounds forcing their way from his chest through his throat. The heat from where they join floods every last inch of him. He guides Link down, inch by inch, until they're pressed flush together. Until Rhett's cock is buried deep and Link is moaning desperately. He gets his hands on Link's hips, helps him roll them.

They shift. Rhett stretching his legs out, Link getting on his knees. Rhett keeps guiding Link. Grips Link's thighs, his ass, his waist. Link's moans turn high and quick. He bounces harder in Rhett's lap and Rhett buries his face against Link's neck. Link keeps talking. Red-hot little things through gritted teeth; demands of _harder_ and desperate _like that, fuck, Rhett, right there._

Link cries out loudly when he cums. He's on his back, legs wrapped high around Rhett's body, Rhett's on his knees. He curls in over Link, catches his lips in a messy kiss, and keeps thrusting hard. Quick, messy strokes; plunging his cock deep inside the tight heat of Link's body again and again and again. Link whimpers underneath him and Rhett presses him down against the floor with his weight, hips pistoning. His pulse pounds hotly in his belly. Link is digging his fingers into Rhett's biceps. Rhett's harsh thrusts has him whimpering and soon Rhett's rhythm falls apart and he cums hard, slamming deep, cock pulsing. His growls quiet as his orgasm rushes through him. It washes over him and for a few seconds he drowns in it, all wrapped up in Link and buried deep inside him.

When Link shoves at his shoulder, Rhett carefully pulls out and rolls off him. He finds Link's hand and laces their fingers together. It's sends a small jolt of electricity through him.

“Was it good for you?” He says, and his smile tastes warm even as Link slaps him hard across the chest.

“You’re such a jackass.”

Rhett chuckles.

“Yeah, it was good,” Link says. “But I'm not thrilled about getting drilled after I blow my load.”

Rhett presses a hand to his chest and laughs. He gets an elbow to the side. He keeps laughing a little as he rolls onto his side.

“I'll remember that next time.”

Link's lips quirk. “It’s not bad, just my body is over it, I think, after I come. But I kinda liked how you– it got intense. I liked that.”

Rhett hums at him and leans in for a kiss.

“I don't know about you,” Link says, “but I could use a shower after a workout like that.”

“You call yoga working out?”

“At our age, yeah, I call the 'yoga’ we just did a workout,” Link says, quirking an eyebrow.

“Forty isn't that old,” Rhett shoots back. He runs his hand down Link's side. He bites his lip. “We could shower together? Save water?”

“Let’s do our backs a favor and have the next round be in a bed?” Link says as he gets to his feet.

Rhett ties up the condom and gets up as well. He disposes it and follows Link into the shower. Wraps his arms around him and bends down to kiss his shoulder.

“Are you really ready for round two already, old man?” Link says, and there's laughter and heat in his voice again.

“Who you calling old.” Rhett presses Link up against the wall.

Link moans.

“Wanna get on your knees for me?” Rhett says, mouth close to Link's ear. Link shivers against him.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Link breathes.

Rhett grabs Link's jaw, makes him twist around, and kisses him roughly.

He growls against Link's lips. “Get on your knees.”


End file.
